De Sol y Luna
by kayriu
Summary: Ha pasado cinco años desde que Voldemort fue derrotado y la paz volvió al mundo mágico y mientras todos superaron la reciente guerra y continuaron Harry se aisló y oculto del mundo, pero cuando su mejor amiga le dice que se va a casar, Harry entonces descubre sentimientos que llegaron demasiado tarde …


_**los personajes de Harry Potter son de JK Rowling,yo solo los uso para mis creaciones sin fines de lucro.**_

_**De Sol y Luna**_

Ha pasado cinco años desde que Voldemort fue derrotado y la paz volvió al mundo mágico y mientras todos superaron la reciente guerra y continuaron Harry se encerró, alejo a todos, primero a los Weasley, a Ginny que intento permanecer a su lado, pero el joven mago se negó rotundamente a seguir su relación , muchos dijeron que se le pasaría pero no paso y poco a poco el pelinegro fue aislándose del mundo y finalmente todos los demás dejaron de intentar acercarse, pues era muy conocido que el chico era poderoso y nadie deseaba afrontar su ira, más en medio de su soledad, dos chicas no se rindieron con él, una fue su fiel amiga Hermione Granger, a pesar de las amenazas y desplantes del pelinegro que se culpaba por todas las muertes que se produjeron en la última batalla la castaña siempre fue persistente y le plantaba cara asiéndolo ver lo equivocado que estaba al final el huraño mago dejo de intentar alejarla y le permitió seguir visitándolo en la antigua mansión de los Black, la otra chica, bueno ese fue un caso diferente la otra joven lo perdió todo en la guerra y cuando esta finalizo , la chica aún menor de edad se vio en el absoluto desamparo y el héroe mágico se sintió responsable ya que fue por ellos que a chica perdió a su padre su único familiar, así que aun en contra de todo él le dio cobijo en la mansión y la protegió, al final la chica se quedó viviendo allí hasta que cumplió los veinte, entonces dada su ansia de conocimiento se fue, aunque solía escribirle al mago dos veces por semana, a Harry le resultaba extraño estar respondiendo cartas y más aun cuidando de una lechuza agila de plumaje azulado, un Kneazle alvino, un ave azul, un zorro de tubo y un lobo plateado todos hallazgos de su protegida que se los envió como obsequios y según ella para que le hicieran compañía; Hermione estaba orgullosa de la más joven entre las dos habían logrado recoger todos los trozos que quedaron de Harry y poco apoco los volvieron a juntar aunque la castaña no sabía que muy pronto el corazón de Harry se rompería en mas trozos .

* * *

La castaña miraba la sortija con sorpresa e incredulidad a sus pies el chico pelirrojo la veía añorante casi con miedo, mientras que la extensa familia de pelirrojos contenía el aire esperando la respuesta

_— _¡Claro que sí! - dijo finalmente la chica y se lanzó a los brazos de su novio

_— _Ho, Hermione me has hecho el hombre as feliz del mundo - dijo el estrechándola fuertemente

_— _¡Felicidades! - dijo Molly Weasley y abraso a su futura nuera y a su hijo

_— _Bienvenida a la familia hermana - dijo Ginny abrazando a la castaña

_— _Tenemos que hacer todos los preparativos y fijar una fecha, ho tanto que hacer y en tan poco tiempo - dijo Molly Hermione sonrió algo cohibida y Ron la saco de la sala

_— _¿Pasa algo? - pregunto la chica al ver la cara seria del pelirrojo

_— _¿Se lo dirás a él? - pregunto

_— _Claro que si es nuestro mejor amigo -

_— _¿Cómo crees que se lo tomara? - pregunto el pelirrojo viendo hacia el cielo

_— _No lo sé, pero si ha cambiado bastante –

_— _Me gustaría volver a hablar con él pero la última vez no me fue muy bien susurro y la chica suspiro derrotada porque los hombres le complicaban la vida

_— _Mañana lo voy a visitar - dijo la castaña y sujeto la mano de su novio

En la antigua mansión de los Black un pelinegro de largo cabello dormía tranquilo y ajeno a la realidad, su habitación estaba llena de revistas y libros de todas clases tirados por el suelo y en un costado sobre una cama mágicamente suspendida dormía un pequeño kneazle de pelaje completamente alvino su delgada cola se colgaba descuidadamente por uno de los extremos al igual que la mano de su dueño que sobresalía de la cama un débil sonido se oyó en la habitación y el lobo plateado que dormía a los pies de la cama alzo las orejas ligeramente al igual que el felino y una velos sombra oscura se enrollo alrededor del cuerpo del intruso

_— _Wilky solo viene a asear la habitación del amo - dijo el elfo doméstico en un ahogado grito

_— _Libéralo enigma - siseo el pelinegro abriendo un ojo

_— _Gracias amo lloriqueo el elfo cunando la víbora bicorne lo soltó

_— _Wilki, no deberías entrar a mi habitación cuando aún estoy dormido - dijo el pelinegro estirando los brazos por sobre su cabeza

_— _¡Wilky! te dije que no molestaras al amo cuando está descansando lo reprendió un viejo y arrugado elfo – amo Kreacher lamenta interrumpir sus sueño, Kreacher se castigara por su descuido dijo el viejo elfo bajando la cabeza

_— _No es necesario ir a los extremos solo explícales a los nuevos elfos las normas de la casa - dijo el pelinegro

_— _Como ordene amo - dijo el elfo bajo la cabeza

_— _¿Aún no ha venido Hermione? - pregunto antes que los elfos se marcharan

_— _No amo –

Harry oyó el sonido de la desaparición de ambos seres y suspiro seguramente eran más de las diez, Hermione solía parecer todos los días a las ocho antes de marcharse al trabajo, suspiro y cerró los ojos un suave pelaje alrededor de su cuello lo hizo alzar la mano y pasarlo sobre el pelaje de su zorro de tubo

_— _¿Has dormido bien? - pregunto acariciando la diminuta cabeza del pequeño zorro por respuesta recibió una suave lamida en la meguilla, sonrió y se puso en pie no podía culpar al elfo por querer limpiar la habitación era un completo chiquero, libros tirados en el suelo, ropa sucia y limpia mezclándose, viejos ejemplares del profeta; no era precisamente un lugar acogedor pero a Harry no le interesaba pateo a un lado lo que le estorbaba y salió de la habitación

_— _Kreacher, que alguien limpie mi habitación - dijo en medio del pasillo y siguió caminado una víbora de dos metros y medio repto detrás del pelinegro

_— _¿Amo puedo ir a casar? - pregunto la serpiente

_— _Adelante _— _respondido el pelinegro. cuando derroto Voldemort pensó que su don para hablar parsel desaparecería pero no al parecer el don era algo natural en el no algo que le fue dado por el mago oscuro sacudió la cabeza eso ya no importaba se dijo y siguió bajando las escaleras.

Hermione se había tomado el día sonriente abrió la puerta del número doce y entro, la casa había cambiado, tanto por fuera como por dentro ,suspiro, si tan solo Harry no hubiera cambiado tanto, si tan solo Ron no fuera tan cabezota y Harry no fuese tan terco suspiro ya no tenía caso pensar en lo pasado, las cosas pasaron y todos cambiaron para bien o para mal todo cambio, la castaña ingreso tenía que admitirlo Narcisa había hecho un gran trabajo redecorando aquel lugar aunque aún tenía ese aire sombrío, pero eso fue cosa de Harry

_— _Hermione – y hablando de diablo _— _dijo la castaña alzando la vista, se encontró con una visión interesante Harry iba bajando completamente despeinado con su largo cabello cayendo por su espalda desnuda solo llevaba puestos los pantalones de un pijama gris oscuro y una chalina de color crema en el cuello si Hermione no lo hubiese visto en esas fachas con anterioridad se habría sonrojado, pues el pelinegro después de la guerra había cambiado físicamente bastante, al parecer sus genes recién se activaron cuando el joven mago cumplió los dieciocho, pues el delgado y pequeño mago que todos conocieron en la escuela mágica había desaparecido para dar paso al apuesto pelinegro que durante dos años se obsesiono y entreno hasta el cansancio marcando sus abdominales y alcanzando casi el metro noventa las gafas habían desaparecido hacia algunos años cuando Luna le envió una poción para corregir la vista y ahora sus brillantes esmeraldas escudriñaban a la castaña

_— _Harry deberías bañarte por lo menos - dijo la castaña rodando los ojos

_— _¿Por qué?, no pienso salir - respondió el

_— _Por higiene personal - dijo molesta

_— _Yo estoy perfectamente aseado para alguien que se acaba de levantar –

_— _Otra vez estas durmiendo hasta tarde - protesto la chica

_— _No es como si tuviera algo más que hacer - dijo el pelinegro y paso de largo hasta la cocina

_— _¡Kreacher!, mi desayuno - dijo el pelinegro y se sentó sin gracia en el banco más cercano, el zorro de tubo se movió y Hermione reconoció al pequeño animal

_— _¿Ese es Kiyu? - pregunto señalando al animalillo

_— _Si, le gusta dormir en mi cuello - respondió el pelinegro

_— _¡Harry! debería estar en su tubo, se supone que es allí donde habita - y la chica extendió la mano hacia el pequeño zorro y este le enseño los dientes

_— _No le agradas Hermione - rio el pelinegro

_— _Ya, bien dicen que las cosas se parecen a sus dueños - dijo la castaña, Harry la ignoro y se dispuso a comer los huevos con tocino y el zumo de naranja que apareció frente a el

_— _¿No piensas ofrecerme algo? - pregunto Hermione cuando el joven empezó a comer dándole algunos trozos de tocino al pequeño zorro

_— _Seguramente ya desayunaste - respondió el pelinegro sin mirarla

_— _Tienes razón, desayune muy rico en un restaurant con vista a una hermosa fuente -

_— _Bien por ti - respondió el – ¿quieres más? - le pregunto a su chalina viviente, el animalillo asintió enérgico y Harry saco un gran trozo de tocino para el pequeño zorro

_— _No creo que debas darle eso - dijo Hermione viendo como el entusiasta zorro devoraba en su totalidad el tocino y se lamia los bigotes

_— _Ignórala Kiyu es una vegetariana empedernida - dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa y Hermione lo miro molesta – ¿y bien me vas decir o tendré que adivinar? – pregunto él

_— _¿De qué hablas? – dijo la joven

_— _Tienes un brillo especial en los ojos hoy y no me has reprendido como de costumbre, ósea sermón de Hermione en fase de madre - dijo él - así que algo bueno a tenido que pasarte además has llegado con dos horas de retraso y con una sonrisa boba en la cara – agrego él sonriendo arrogante

_— _A ti no te puedo engañar, pero es cierto estoy muy feliz Harry hoy, ¡hoy Ron me propuso matrimonio y dije que sí! - grito la castaña efusiva

El pelinegro parpadeo confuso de repente toda la calidez de la casa desapareció y un frio similar al producido por los dementores lleno el lugar, Hermione noto el cambio y miro a su amigo en busca algún indicio sobre que podría estar pasando.

_— _Harry - llamo ella algo asustada, solo había visto a Harry así en dos contadas ocasiones la primera cuando rompió su amistad con Ron y la segunda cuando el ministro trato de forzarlo a unirse a los aurores, pero de algo estaba segura la castaña después de esas dos veces entendió como un adolecente sin gran conocimiento mágico fue capaz de acabar con el temido señor oscuro

_— _Felicidades - dijo el pelinegro mordaz, dejo su plato a medio comer y salió de la cocina el pequeño zorro de tubo se había alejado del pelinegro y con su cola sujeto la muñeca de la castaña que intento ir tras su amigo pelinegro

_— ¿_Harry que ocurre? _— _ pregunto la chica

_— _Quiero estar solo, así que lárgate - dijo desde el pie de las escaleras y luego subió a su habitación abrió la puerta y hallo dos elfos limpiando pero en cuanto lo vieron ambos seres desaparecieron dejándolo solo

_— _¿Harry dije algo que te molestara? - pregunto Hermione

_— _Vete Hermione, quiero estar solo - respondió el al otro lado de la puerta

_— _¡No me iré si no me dices que te pasa! - grito la castaña molesta, solo recibió silencio, saco la varita y cuando estaba por lanzar el hechizo, un lobo plateado y una víbora bicorne de anillos índigo se plantaron frente a la chica amenazantes

_— _Harry voy a volver y tendremos una charla muy larga - dijo la castaña conteniendo las lágrimas pero con voz firme, la puerta se abrió y el pelinegro se asomo

_— _¡ESTA ES MI CASA GRANGER Y TÚ NO MANDAS Y SI DIGO QUE NO QUIERO VERTE E QUE NO QUIERO VERTE! - gruño el pelinegro dejando a la castaña helada – ahora lárgate y no vuelvas dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara Hermione no pudo mas y bajo corriendo paso de largo por el pasillo y tropezó varias veces antes de alcanzar la puerta apenas salió se desaprecio directo a su departamento una vez sola rompió a llorar desconsolada Harry la había echado y lo pero era que no entendía porque, ¿acaso su rencor hacia Ron era tan grande que no podía perdonarle el que se casaran?. Lloro desconsolada hasta que se fue durmiendo

En la casa de Harry las cosas no iban mejor, el pelinegro se encerró en su habitación y se tumbó en la cama completamente quieto se sentía la peor persona del mundo por la manera en que había tratado a su amiga, pero no pudo evitarlo en cuanto la oyó decir que se casaría con Ron el sintió algo romperse en su interior de repente la imagen de ellos dos se hiso trisas, la había perdido, había perdido a su amiga, Hermione era más que una amiga por eso había reaccionado de ese modo, entonces entendió, porque la dejo permanecer a su lado aun cuando hecho a todos, pero había estado tan cegado que nunca lo noto ya hora al fin lo entendía, su cariño por Hermione había cambiado, cambio cuando ella no se dio por vencida y siguió a su lado, no, era de mucho antes, la verdad era que empezó a quererla cuando ella no lo abandono aquella vez cuando su nombre salió del cáliz de fuego pero en aquella época se dejó deslumbrar por Cho y también estaba Ron, su amigo, su hermano y luego las cosas cambiaron aún más y él se fijó en la hermosa hermana de su amigo y dejo a castaña creyendo que ella siempre estaría allí para él, cómo durante la búsqueda de los horrocrux o cuando lo siguió visitando, aun cuando él había echado a todos a punta de varita, creyó que ella seguiría a su lado siempre como su amiga, fue tan ingenuo que dejo las cosas así y nunca le dijo lo que sentía no se lo dijo porque estaba ciego, y ahora cuando ella estaba poco de casarse, el, al fin veía la luz, pero era demasiado tarde había perdido a Hermione, la había perdido contra su ex mejor amigo

_— _¿Porque me tuve que enamorar de ti? – le pregunto a la nada, se abrazó así mismo y se quedó allí no tenía ánimo para levantarse.

Muy lejos de todo el drama, en algún lugar de las selvas africanas una joven rubia de ojos azul grisáceo leía una carta con pesar

¿Pasa algo? - pregunto su compañero ingresando a la tienda de campaña

_— _Hermione se casa – respondido la chica

_— _¿Así que Potter al fin se decidió? - pregunto divertido el joven

_— _No se casa con Ron – respondido la rubia poniéndose de pie

_— _Vaya – fue lo único que el rubio dijo

_— _Voy a volver - dijo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie

_— _Te alcanzaremos cuando terminemos la investigación aquí - dijo el rubio, la chica asintió, un fénix de plumaje naranja voló hacia la rubia y ella se sujetó al ave y desaprecio en medio de un fogonazo

_— _¿Luna? - pregunto una chica asomándose, miro al rubio interrogante y el solo resoplo

_— _Se marchó, tiene problemas con su tutor - dijo para después salir de la tienda

Luna se materializo alado del fénix en medio del salón de la mansión Black el silencio le dio la bien venida aspiro y sonrió estaba de vuelta en casa el fénix voló hasta una percha y se acomodó feliz de volver luna tomo aire y subió hacia las habitaciones abrió la primera puerta y sonrió su cuarto estaba igual que hace un año cuando se marchó incluso había un florero con flores frescas Harry había mantenido todo tal como estaba cerró la puerta y camino hacia el fondo del pasillo a la habitación más grande de la casa Harry estaba al otro lado pero era mejor dejarlo calmarse primero suspiro y bajo a la cocina quería una merienda y seguramente Harry tampoco había comido

_— _Kreacher - llamo cuando estuvo en la cocina

_— _¡La protegida del amo!, Kreacher no sabía que la señorita volvería hoy - dijo el viejo elfo

_— _Si, fue algo imprevisto, pero dime ¿cómo esta Harry? -

_— _El amo no ha salido de su habitación en dos días Kreacher le ha llevado la comida pero el amo no ha comido – respondió el elfo muy triste

_— _Yo me ocupare - dijo la chica saco algunas cosas de la despensa y se dispuso a preparar una merienda sonrió recordando cuando Harry le enseño a cocinar al estilo muggel, el pelinegro había dicho que prefería enseñarle antes de que ella lo deja sin lugar donde vivir con una sonrisa en los labios siguió en su tarea , no era algo complicado después de terminar sonrió y lo colocó todo en una bandeja

Parada frente a la puerta de su amigo con la bandeja en las manos se dio valor y entro, recibió un par de gruñidos pero las mascotas del pelinegro la reconocieron y alegres por su llegada corrieron hacia ella Harry sintió la presencia en la habitación y el delicioso aroma inundo la habitación haciendo que su estómago gruñese ansioso por ser atendido el pelinegro se giró y clavo sus esmeraldas en la recién llegada

_— _Hola Harry - saludo la chica

_— _¡Luna! - dijo algo sorprendido

_— _Te traje la cena - dijo ella acercándose a la cama del pelinegro y colocando la bandeja sobre la mesilla más cercana

_— _Creí que estabas en el Congo o por algún lugar así - comentó él mientras se sentaba

_— _Recibí una carta - respondido la chica y Harry lo comprendió

_— _¿Estaba molesta? - pregunto él mientras se disponía a comer

_— _Solo esta dolida y confundida , no entiende que te paso , cree que tu rencor hacia Ronald es tan grande que no le perdonas que se case con él – respondido la chica pasando la mano por la cabeza del felino que descansaba en sus piernas

_— _No estoy molesto por ese motivo - dijo Harry dejando el tenedor - yo estoy molesto conmigo mismo y no supe cómo reaccionar, descargue mi ira contra ella cuando ella claramente no tenía la culpa - dijo frustrado el pelinegro

_— _Si eso lo sabemos tu y yo pero ella no , así que tal vez deberías hablar con ella explicarle la razón por la que actuaste tan raro - comento Luna

_— _No puedo Luna, es muy difícil – susurro

_— _La amas – afirmo la rubia, Harry suspiro era estúpido negarlo ya

_— _Sí, pero ahora ella se casara con Ron, tendrán un brillante futuro, además Hermione siempre lo amo - dijo Harry

_— _Tal vez no siempre, pero ahora ciertamente lo ama y no hay nada que podamos hacer - dijo Luna

_— _La perdí - susurro Harry

_— _ no del todo, aun puedes estar cerca de ella como su amigo, eso es lo que ella espera de ti, eres su mejor amigo y si la dejas sola ahora no te lo perdonaras - comento la rubia

_— _Yo no sé cómo disculparme - dijo el pelinegro viendo a la nada algo desolado

_— _Tranquilo, todo estará bien - dijo la rubia

_— _¿Por qué me tuve que enamoró de ella, porqué me di cuenta tan tarde? -

_— _Cosas que pasan - comento Luna viéndolas esmeraldas del héroe mágico que ahora se llenaban de lágrimas reprimidas durante tantos años, Harry se llevó las manos al rostro al notar como algo cálido corría por sus mejillas , era una sensación extraña ya que en cinco años no había llorado

_— _No puedo detener las lágrimas- dijo limpiando sus meguillas frustrado, Luna acerco su mano al rosto del chico y aparto las manos con las él se cubría la cara esas esmeraldas tan verdes se clavaron en los grises ojos de la chica y sin más Harry se abraso a Luna sorprendiéndola - _déjame estar así, solo un poco_ - susurro él

Luna suspiro y coloco una mano sobre los revueltos y largos cabellos del pelinegro permanecieron en silencio la oscuridad lleno la habitación y los dos estaban echados en la cama, Harry tenía el rostro oculto en largo cabello rubio y Luna permanecía viendo el techo

_— _Me duele la cabeza - dijo Harry

_— _No has llorado en cinco años es natural que te duela - respondido la rubia

_— _Mira que soy patético - dijo él

_— _No, muchos dirían que eso es genial - comento la rubia

_— _¿No eres de ese grupo? - pregunto él

_— _No yo creo que eres patético - dijo la rubia provocando la risa del mayor

_— _Que sincera - susurro, no recibió respuesta y alzo la cabeza para ver a la chica que se había quedado profundamente dormida – gracias por volver Luna - le susurro el pelinegro viéndola dormir tan pacífica y adorable con cuidado la cogió en brazos ya la llevo a su habitación para que descansara mejor, después de cubrirla con la colcha beso la frente de su protegida y se marchó de la habitación, quería dormir y calmar su corazón

La mañana llego y después de ducharse y desayunar Harry se hallaba parado en el umbral de la puerta luna estaba de pie al final de los escalones esperando al pelinegro Harry miro asía el exterior el mundo de allá fuera le parecía tan diferente suspiro y se dispuso a dar el primer paso otra vez hacia la sociedad, dio un corto paso pero finalmente salía de casa después de cuatro años estaba fuera de aquellas paredes que durante tanto lo habían protegido

_— _No seas dramático y apresúrate - le dijo la rubia

_— _Me gustabas más cuando andabas en el reino de la ilusión - murmuro el pelinegro

Luna lo ignoro y finalmente el joven termino de descender los escalones que lo separaban de la calle y la sociedad tanto mágica como muggel tomaron el autobús noctambulo y con sorpresa Harry descubrió que nadie lo había reconocido sonrió relajándose en el asiento mientras el autobús avanzaba asía el centro de Londres donde estaba ubicado el departamento de cierta castaña como de costumbre el autobús hiso su trayecto en solo unos cuantos minutos Harry miro la serie de apartamentos donde Hermione y Ron vivían, tomo aire y subió al ascensor junto a Luna

_— _Cálmate - dijo la rubia cuando noto que Harry estaba poco de salir corriendo

_— _¿Crees que ella me perdone? - pregunto él

_— _Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo - dijo la rubia sonriéndole

_— _No eres de mucha ayudad sabes - dijo él

_— _Lo sé - respondió la chica

_— _Llegamos - dijo cuándo el elevador se detuvo en el piso ocho las puerta se abrieron y Harry se quedó viendo el largo pasillo lleno de puertas que parecía alargarse cada vez mas

_— _Bien ya que estamos aquí _— _dijo y haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad salió del ascensor y camino casi mecánicamente hasta estar frente a la puerta marrón sobre la cual estaba el número _7J_ parecía reírse de sus intentos por tocar

_— _Esto ira para largo - dijo Luna

Harry finalmente se decidió a tocar el timbre el sonido se oyó tan amplificado que Harry estaba seguro que medio Londres lo había oído una suave vos respondió el clásico – voy – Harry se puso a una más nervioso oculto las manos en sus bolsillos como un niño que está apunto de confesar una travesura, Luna suspiro, la puerta se fue abriendo poco apoco parecía ir en cámara lenta para aumentar la tortura del joven pelinegro finalmente una cabellera pelirroja se asomó los grandes ojos marrones vieron con curiosidad al pelinegro luego se fijaron en la chica rubia

_— _¡Luna! - exclamo la chica pelirroja

_— _Hola Ginny – saludo la rubia

_— _¿Y tú… Harry? - pregunto dudosa la pelirroja

_— _Hola – dijo él algo incómodo preguntándose ¿qué tanto había cambiado para que su ex novia no lo reconociera?

_— _Quien es Ginny pregunto Hermione asomándose sus ojos castaños se abrieron de sorpresa al ver al pelinegro en su puerta

_— _Harry - dijo

_— _Hermione podemos hablar - pidió él

_— _Ginny te apetece ir por un helado - dijo Luna y jalo a la pelirroja

Hermione le sirvió café a Harry y se sentó frente al pelinegro que jugueteaba con la taza, la castaña no sabía que decir o como comenzar a hablar así que permanecía en silencio viendo asía nada en particular

_— ¿_Cuando volvió Luna? _— _pregunto Hermione

_— _Ayer por la tarde – respondió él

_— _Harry yo… - Harry le hiso un ademan para que se detuvieran ,la castaña cerro la boca y espero

_— _Hermione, lo siento, lamento lo que te dije he ice no estaba pensando en nada y cuando mencionaste que te casarías , no quería perderte como a Ron no quiera que te alejaras, Luna me hiso ver que estaba siendo egoísta no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada, yo …

_— _Harry - la chica lo miro con esos hermoso ojos castaños abnegados de lágrimas Harry alzo su mano y limpio las lágrimas de su amiga

_— _Perdonadme por hacerte llorar Hermione - susurro él sonriéndole como hacía años no lo hacia

_— _¡Harry! - la castaño abrazo al pelinegro no quería escuchar mas solo le interesaba saber que su amigo estaba allí que había superado su fase de encierro y había ido a buscarla solo para disculparse

_— _Hermione ya …- la pareja se separó cuando oyeron la voz de ron que los veía sorprendido

_— _Harry _— _susurro

_— _Hola Ronald – lo saludo el pelinegro

_— _Ron _— _Hermione miraba alternamente entre ambos

_— _Vine a felicitarlos por su boda dijo Harry al fin componiendo su mejor sonrisa

_— _Gracias – Ron aún se mantenía reacio pero al final sonrió

Cuando Ginny y Luna volvieron hallaron al antiguo trio dorado riendo mientras Ron les contaba algunas anécdotas de su trabajo como auror Ginny y Luna se unieron al grupo y ya casi de madrugada Harry y Luna se marcharon Ginny estaba encantada con Harry perecía que habían vuelto aquellos días de escuela cuando solo eran un grupo de adolescentes que disfrutaban pasar el tiempo en los terrenos de Hogwarts

_— _Me alegra que hisieran las pases _— _dijo Luna mientras se dirigía a su habitación en la mansión Black

_— _Gracias por acompañarme - dijo Harry

_— _No fue gran cosa – respondió la rubia y se metió a su habitación quería descansar y sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Ginny cerca de Harry – no seas tonta Luna Harry jamás te vera como una mujer se reprendió la rubia dándole una mirada al espejo de cuerpo entero

Los días que siguieron fueron mejores y muy divertidos Hermione le pidió A Luna que fuese su otra dama de honor así que las chicas acompañadas de Molly iban de un lado a otro preparando todo para la boda de Hermione. Harry empezó a salir más la mayoría de veces acompañado de luna pero luego ron junto a Neville y Seamus se propusieron hacer que el pelinegro disfrutara más de una salida a bares y otras cosa que con la rubia no podía hacer, Ginny se propuso reconquistar al pelinegro pero Harry solo tenía ojos para su amiga castaña pero con Luna cerca lo disimulaba muy bien; aunque ya casi todos habían notado lo que pasaba pero mientras Harry no hiciera nada ellos no harían nada finalmente llego el día previo a la boda; los padres de Hermione habían pedido que su hija se casara por la tradición muggel y luego se uniría a ron por una ceremonia mágica así que aquel sábado temprano Harry despertó algo tarde con kiyu en su cuello al mirar el reloj que marcaba las once salto de la cama y corrió hacia el baño apenas y tenía tiempo a boda muggel de Hermione seria en una iglesia del centro de Londres a las doce cuando finalmente salió luna lo esperaba

_— _Te volviste a quedar dormido _— _reprendió la rubia

_— _Lo siento – se excusó el pelinegro viendo a la chica, luna había cambiado mucho desde el colegio y, el, recién lo empezaba a notar al tenderle su brazo a la rubia recordó la primera vez que la llevo a una fiesta era la fiesta navideña de Slughonr y luna llevaba aquella túnica plateada y el cabello liso ahora la rubia llevaba un vestido color vino ceñido al pecho y suelto hacia abajo le llegaba unos centímetros sobre la rodilla y los largos listones que se ataban a su espalda caían perfectos, el pelinegro sonrió

_— _Te ves muy bella - le dijo y por primera ves vio como las mejillas pálidas de la rubia se sonrojaban de manera adorable, Harry quiso seguir viendo a su protegida pero tenían una boda a la que asistir.

Sentados en una de las bancas más cercanas al altar se hallaban Harry, Luna, Seamus, Ginny y para sorpresa de la mayoría Draco Malfoy de brazo de una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes Harry había visto antes bodas muggels cuando era niño, algunas veces vio a su tía ver en esa novelas las bodas pero ahora, que presenciaba la boda de la mujer que amaba con su mejor amigo se sentía muy abrumando. Hermione llevaba un vestido blanco clásico y su padre la llevaba del brazo hacia el altar, y con cada paso más cerca asía ese lugar; el corazón de Harry se moría un poco en un determinado momento estuvo tentado a tomar a Hermione y huir con ella pero la mano de Luna lo detuvo y contemplo como se realizaba aquella ceremonia y como su amada castaña besaba a Ron cuando aquel hombre los declaro marido y mujer; todos rompieron en aplausos ensordecedores y él quería llorar Luna rodeo su baso y el pelinegro en los ojos grises de la rubia podía ver el apoyo que necesitaba para seguir allí sonriendo

A la salida de la iglesia todos felicitaron a la pareja y Harry no fue la excepción abrazo a Ron deseándole lo mejor, Hermione estaba feliz, radiante. Harry la estrecho en sus brazos

_— _Se muy feliz Hermione - le dijo

_— _Gracias Harry - dijo la conmovida castaña

_— _Felicidades amiga – Luna abrazó a la castaña feliz por su amiga

La ceremonia mágica fue también hermosa, pero Harry no podía quitarse de la mente a Hermione vestía de blanco acercándose a ese altar; suspiro profundamente cuando la ceremonia mágica termino y la fiesta comenzó

_— _Potter – la voz de Draco Malfoy lo hiso salir de sus pensamientos

_— _Hola Draco – dijo sin animo

_— _Granger me invito – dijo Draco excusando su presencia allí

_— _Hermione es así no guarda rencores _— _dijo Harry

_— _Muy tarde te diste cuenta de lo que valía – comento el rubio bebiendo de su copa

_— _Ella siempre amo a Ron – respondió Harry también empinando su copa

_— _Cuando estábamos en el colegio siempre creí que tú y ella acabarían juntos, digo, ella te seguía a ti, no a la comadreja, pero fuiste ciego y no lo notaste -

_— _Tal vez - respondió el pelinegro viendo como bailaba la castaña en brazos de su flamante esposo

_— _No cometas el mismo error Potter, no te ciegues una vez más, _ya perdiste al sol, no pierdas también a la luna _- dijo el rubio para alejarse de Harry y acercarse a Luna que bromeaba con la castaña acompañante de Draco, a los pocos minutos vio al rubio bailando con la chica castaña

_— _Vaya con Draco – dijo Luna acercándose a Harry, el pelinegro observo a Luna

_— ¿_Me concedes esta pieza? _— _pregunto, la chica lo miro sorprendida pues en toda la ceremonia no lo había visto sonreí verdaderamente

_— _Claro _— _dijo ella y Harry tomo entre sus manos las pálidas manos de la rubia, aquel rubio que una vez fue su enemigo tenia razón ya había perdido al sol por dejarse Cegar pero no se permitiría perder la luz cálida de la luna, y quien sabe, con el tiempo tal vez la luz de la luna sanaría el corazón del héroe mágico.

Fin

Jeje en una tarde estaba escuchando las canciones del recuerdo asi las llama mi papa y oí una que se llamaba "_la dicha que me fue negada_" de Leonardo Fabio, y otra canción llamada "porque me enamoré de ti" de DBSK

Ambas canciones me inspiraron a escribir esto espero les guste

Espero les haya gustado

Bay


End file.
